Wonderland
by solitarynightmares
Summary: Una pequeña historia basado en el capítulo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, con los gemelos como protagonistas, todo visto desde su punto de vista y narra cómo es el lugar antes de que aparezca Haruhi y con ella también, un poco… Hikaru x Kaoru. One shoot


Es algo un tanto extraño, además de que intente hacerlo estilo cuento de 'Alicia en el país de las maravillas de Lewis Carroll'

Nunca eh visto que escriban un fic parecido a este, pero me gustó intentarlo, fue interesante. Esta es una idea rara, como las cosas raras que me gustan.

...

Los dos gatos de orejas peludas moradas, como los gatos morados que tienen peludas orejas, entrelazaron sus largas colas a rayas mientras miraban hacia abajo a un estanque del tamaño de una piscina olímpica con un cielo claro de azul cielo, reflejándose en el agua y sus reflejos en la misma viéndose mirar hacia abajo desde el cielo al estanque.

A los gatos no les gusta mojarse, pero el agua moja porque le gusta, sin excepción o exclusión, sea un árbol, roca, una hoja y animal como esos dos mininos. Sólo podían mirar al interior de las cristalinas aguas y los peces dorados pasar si no querían empaparse.

"Tengo hambre" Se quejó uno de ellos.

"¿Y qué culpa tengo?, ¡no me gruñas!" Regañó el mayor.

"Yo no te gruño, mi estómago es el que gruñe y no es a ti es a mí"

"Los estómagos no gruñen"

"Pero hacen ruidos similares"

"Entonces ¿no sería mejor que digieras que tu estómago hace ruidos como gruñidos en vez de decir que gruñe?"

"Probablemente sea mejor" Admitió el menor.

"Probablemente" Secundo el mayor.

"Pero eso no me quita el hambre"

Su pata tocó la calmada superficie y las pequeñas olas la recorrieron, los brillantes colores de criaturas extrañas bajo el agua resplandecían y sus escamas relucían con el sol, como los hermosos vestidos de lentejuelas que usaban los peces para sus bailes nocturnos.

"Este lugar es aburrido" Se quejó el gato menor sacudiendo su pata para deshacerse de las pequeñas gotas de agua.

"No hay nada nuevo en este lugar" Dijo el mayor.

En el mundo de lo extraño y en donde la locura es la razón, ahí también se aburrían sin ninguna nueva diversión.

Recargado uno sobre el hombro del otro descansaban a la orilla del estanque, con las patas juntas y las colas entrelazadas, pasando un tiempo a solas y de calidad afectuosa.

Como es el mundo de lo raro, lo raro no sería raro, lo raro se volvería lo normal, por lo que lo normal sería lo raro y no lo normal, entonces no es raro que puedan tener una relación puesto que sería normal.

El sol se cubría de su calor ocultándose tras el horizonte a tomar un descanso porque durante todo el día estuvo iluminando y la luna salía a calentarse aunque siempre llegaba tarde.

Ignorando toda ley natural que se pondría en contra de dicha afirmación, pero tampoco nunca nadie había preguntado al sol si se cansaba después de haber pasado todo el día en lo alto o si la luna quería conocer al sol y por eso lo perseguía.

"Hikaru se hace tarde" Le dijo el gato a su hermano "¿Hikaru?" Insistió ya que no le respondió ni se movía.

Giró un cuarto de círculo la cabeza, solo para encontrar que su hermano se había quedado dormido, le hubiera gustado poder ver más de ese semblante tranquilo, pero eran gatos y no búhos, los gatos no pueden girar la cabeza como los búhos porque son gatos.

Podían quedarse ahí a dormir en la cómoda orilla del estanque cubierta con pasto o descansar en la hospedable casa de la Duquesa.

"No entrare en ese lugar en días" Se dijo a sí mismo.

No quería que ningún plato o caldero con sopa conociera su cara ni su cara el conocerlos, excepto a la hora de la comida y que ese fuera su apetito y no su cara, porque la cara aunque fuera una de las mejores cartas de presentación no se utilizaba para presentarse a los platos.

Rodeando el enorme estanque rosales de rosas blancas estaban por todas partes, definitivamente las flores son bellas, pero sus espinas feas, una mezcla perfecta o una combinación justa, que flor más bella le gustaría ser cortada, entonces el trabajo de las flores es ser bonitas y el de las espinas el protegerlas para no ser cortadas, pero también está el poco merito que se le da a las espinas, que deben sentir celos de las flores.

Como farolillos chinos de papel decorando una calle o lámparas a lo largo iluminando, las rosas blancas brillaban aclarando el manto oscuro de la noche, rosas brillando y ¿porque no?, hay insectos que brillan como las luciérnagas, ¿por qué las plantas no podrían también?, aunque con una muy notable diferencia, que las luciérnagas tendrían mucha más envidia hacia las flores.

Esplendido matiz nítido presentaban y como cada rosal con su montón de rosas cada uno presentaba su individualidad, pudiéndose apreciar desde lejos una serie de puntos blancos que podrían ser confundidos por cualquier otra cosa.

En definitiva era hermoso y el gato podía pasar mucho tiempo contemplándolo, pero estaba aburrido, con un bostezo y educación, tapándose la boca con su pata, el sueño hacía su aparición sigilosa, podría apreciar esa belleza cualquier otra noche, pero una en la compañía de su hermano cuando éste estuviera despierto, eso haría las cosas mucho mejor.

Se acurrucó en su compañía quedándose dormido junto al otro.

Qué clase de utopía se puede soñar si se vive dentro de un sueño, que más que la realidad fuera de la irrealidad, ¿un sueño podría soñar con nosotros?, ¿o es correcto decir que un sueño sueñe?, nosotros soñamos pero ¿qué hacen los sueños?

Siguiendo esa suposición el minino de menor edad se dejó llevar por los pensamientos e imágenes dentro de su cabecita, soñaba con él y su hermano vistiendo ropas raras, sin orejas, cola y patas o garras, un sueño de lo más raro y perturbador.

"¿Kaoru?" Las almohadillas suaves de unas patas presionaban contra el brazo del aludido "Despierta"

"¿A qué se debe la prisa?" Somnoliento, aun no despertaba por completo, pero se pudo sentar.

"El sol ya subió y la luna se escondió"

"Ya es de mañana, entonces ¿por qué mi _'cansancio de ayer'_ está también hoy si hoy es un día diferente?" Todavía estaba demasiado dormido y cansado como para pensar correctamente.

"No te quejes y levántate, que en vez de ser un gato pareces perezoso" Hikaru ya de pie esperaba a su hermano.

"¡Voy!, ¡voy!, la liebre no ganó el maratón por velos" Se quejaba y al mismo tiempo bostezó.

"Buenos días" Lo saludó el otro con una encantadora y enorme sonrisa que dejaba mirar los colmillos.

"Buenos días" Correspondió y los dos se dieron un dulce beso matutino y uno que otro ronroneo se pudo escuchar mientras los labios se daban sus propios buenos días.

Después de eso sonrieron con encanto y afecto, mirando al otro también con travesura y pensamientos turbios tras la mirada.

La negras alas de una mariposa volando se batían pasando frente a sus amarillos irises interrumpiendo sin detenerse en vuelo, el color negro no es malo ni bueno, nosotros fuimos quienes le dimos ese significado.

"¿Viste?" Preguntó el mayor.

"Sí vi" Asintió.

"¡Hay noticias!"

"¡Hay noticias!"

Los dos sonrieron con malicia.

"Hay que darnos prisa, esto parece interesante" Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

La negra mariposa que volaba pasó sobre el estanque y sobre los peses dorados, tan alto que ninguno podría saltar y atraparla, pero ellos ya estaban comiéndosela bajo el agua, para su suerte o la sobrante de la mariposa aún tendría su sombra que le ayudaría a consolar la pérdida de su reflejo.

"Por eso no me gustan los peses, pueden comerse los reflejos" Kaoru miraba estos con un disgusto personal de los gatos.

"Pero sí te gusta comerlos a ellos" Le insinuó Hikaru burlón.

"No puedo negar que cocinados tienen un sabor especial" Sonreía culpable.

Enredaron sus colas y con un pie encima del agua caminaron sobre el estanque sin ningún problema, no miraban hacia abajo o el lugar que pisaban, sólo hacia adelante al lugar que querían llegar, que era al otro lado y fuera del agua.

Peces pequeños, grandes y medianos, con formas regulares, otros con forma de figura y los sobrante de unas muy únicas, pasaban por debajo de sus pies, sin molestarles que los dos gatos tuvieran la descortesía de caminar por sobre sus cabezas sin permiso o aviso.

Los peces debían estar sorprendidos puesto que para ellos el cielo no sería nuestro mismo cielo, pero como es un mundo algo peculiar, no se preocuparon ni por pensarlo.

"No seas grosero" Lo regañó Kaoru "Sacar la lengua es descortés"

"No le saco la lengua a los peces, ni que metiera la pata a sus babosas bocas, les muestro mi lengua porque ellos son iguales de descorteses al ignorarnos"

"Mejor haz algo más útil con tu lengua"

"¿Cómo qué?" Preguntó Hikaru.

Kaoru deshizo la unión de las largas colas a rayas y con sonrisa pícara hizo otra unión para compensa la anterior juntando sus bocas en un beso, que mejor uso para la lengua además del hablar o el saborear.

Invadió el interior de la boca de su hermano mientras sujetaba sus patas juntas para mantener el equilibrio y que ninguno de los dos cayera a las aguas, las lenguas de los gatos son ásperas y en ocasiones dan cosquillas, pero una superficie apera contra otra, nos presenta un dilema a resolver.

Hikaru empezó a ronronear, le encantaban los besos porque era algo irónico el disfrutar de la suavidad de los labios y la aspereza de sus lenguas.

Los pétalos de rosas blancas se dejaron llevar por los fuertes vientos, así las pequeñas criaturas revoloteaban.

Con toda intención de provocación, que resultaba en un daño no intencionado, con afilados colmillos nacarados Kaoru mordió el labio superior de su hermano, Hikaru ahora no ronroneaba, soltó un lindo maullido.

El viento se detuvo y los pétalos cayeron interrumpiendo la quietud del estanque. Se detuvieron.

"¿Se hará tarde?" Kaoru soltó con lentitud el labio, para su decepción no le dio tiempo suficiente para perforarlo con el filo de sus colmillos. Hikaru asintió con ojos vidriosos.

Las lágrimas podrían compararse con el agua que cae de los cielos, aunque no eran nubes como para hacer que eso suceda.

Salieron del estanque despidiéndose con petulancia de los peces maleducados.

"¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó Hikaru.

"La hora que es" Respondió burlón Kaoru, esta vez el mayor no bromeaba mirando con seriedad al menor "No sé qué hora es, pero lo que si sé es que es tarde"

"A quien podemos preguntarle, nosotros no tenemos relojes"

"Siempre veo a un conejo mirando la hora, podíamos preguntarle" Propuso el menor.

"¿En dónde está?"

"Si no sabemos en donde está hay que buscarlo..."

"...Para encontrarlo" Uno terminó lo que decía el otro

Con sonrisas que mostraban dientes dieron un vistazo al lugar, en los jardines no había nadie ni en la copa de los arboles ni debajo de las piedras, tampoco dentro del laberinto al que entraron.

"Ten cuidado no te vayas a perder" Le advertía Kaoru a su gemelo, aunque... no había nadie a quien advertir, éste ya había desaparecido cuando dio media vuelta a mirar si lo seguía "¡Hikaru!" Gritó asustado con la cola erizada y los nervios de punta.

Caminó por el laberinto de piedra, era un lugar aterrador con apariencia antigua y enredaderas por los muros, la vegetación crecía libre como en cualquier campo y flores de colores rojo, morado y amarillo crecían al lado del camino pero nunca alternadas, solo un color crecía por especifico lugar.

"¡Kaoru!" Llamó el otro.

¿Dónde se habría metido?

"¿Sabes dónde está mi hermano?" Preguntó a un pájaro que pasaba por el lugar.

Aunque los pájaros les tienen miedo a los gatos, esa ave tuvo la consideración de responderle aunque su contestación fue un no.

"¿Dónde se metió?" Paralelamente los dos se hicieron la misma pregunta al mismo tiempo.

Fácilmente podían mirar por encima de los muros, pero eso sería trampa, a nadie le gusta que hagan trampa, hacer trampa merecía un castigo y ninguno quería terminar en la cárcel del castillo.

"¿Algo se quema?" Preguntó a sí mismo el mayor al oler humo.

No quería imaginar al laberinto quemándose, dio media vuelta caminando sobre sus pasos en la dirección contraria.

En otro lugar del mismo laberinto.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó a un pajarito que pasaba volando "Entonces me está buscando" El pajarito cantó y se marchó.

De su presencia solo quedo una pluma azul que cayó sobre los cabellos anaranjados del menor. No le gustaba estar solo dentro del laberinto, ya le parecía un lugar desesperante que terminaba con la paciencia de cualquiera, giros por aquí giros por allá, un muro muy parecido a otro, un sendero igual que el anterior, confundirse era sencillo, que ironía y muy posible buen castigo.

Un juego de distinción para dos jugadores a quienes no podían distinguir, aunque no se trataba de ningún castigo solo un peculiar incidente, que involucraba un mal momento, mal lugar, una mala elección y más factores al azar del destino.

Uno llamó al otro, ambos se llamaban, se llamaba entre sí. Una hora en tiempo coherente y los dos pusieron pie fuera del laberinto, con cansancio entumeciendo sus piernas y jadeos secando sus bocas.

"¡Kaoru!"

"¡Hikaru!"

Exclamaron en júbilo por encontrarse al sólo mirar al lado en que su flequillo se acomodaba. Había dos salidas del laberinto una junto a la otra y cada uno salió por una de ellas.

"¿Dónde te metiste?" Recriminó el mayor a su otro yo, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo en el recuentro.

"Me perdí" Se desahogaba el menor con cierto drama, pero más culpa sentía que cargaba el otro, que propia responsabilidad.

Una lágrima falsa, más otros besos verdaderos un poco de curiosas e incestuosas caricia y uno que otro roce picaresco, daban una reconciliación como tema principal de lo que no sería un muy lindo cuento, no uno que se quisiera leer a los niños pequeños.

Las garras arañaban al suelo, era mejor que rasguñar la espalda de su hermano, esas orejas peludas no escuchaban más que un zumbido y sus propios jadeos, haciendo la larga cola a rayas para un lado era más fácil sostenerse de la cadera y que no fuera molestia, sin saber qué hacer con ella parecida a un cinturón la envolvió por la cintura del otro, mientras lo empujaba más fuerte, gruñía, se quejaba, le dolía, pero gemía, pedía más y lo disfrutaba.

Los dos siempre terminaban cansados.

"¡Oye Kaoru!" Lo llamó el mayor descansando de bruces sobre el pasto "Cuando estábamos en el laberinto ¿por qué no simplemente desaparecimos?"

"¡Oh! Es cierto, pudimos haber desaparecido" Se miraron y después cerraron los ojos suspirando, lo habían olvidado.

"Pásame el pañuelo amarillo, está a tu lado" Le pidió el mayor y el otro se lo dio.

"Hay que darnos prisa" Salieron de ese lugar "Que las noticias no esperan"

"¿Y cuándo lo han hecho?"

Sin cierto destino solo llegaron a cualquier sitio.

"No hay ningún conejo" Dijo el menor.

"No lo hay, pero hay un reloj" Habían llegado al edificio del enorme reloj.

"Si buscábamos el conejo para encontrar un reloj y ya encontramos uno, no necesitamos buscar al conejo"

"Exacto"

Alzaron la vista para mirar la hora, ciertamente era un enorme reloj, digno de un gigante o para un edificio tan grande como ese, aunque era algo dudoso de que los edificios necesitaran relojes.

"Las manecillas están al revés"

"Hikaru ¿cómo sabes que las manecillas están al revés?" Para el menor incluso era difícil saberlo

"Porque giran hacia el otro lado"

"Pero el reloj está detenido"

"No puede estar detenido, el tiempo no se detiene" Puede adelantarse como cuando te diviertes o puede alentarse como cuando estás aburrido pero nunca detenerse.

"Pero lo está"

"¿Qué está pasando?" Se preocupó el mayor, sabía suficiente como para notar que algo no estaba bien en el mundo de los locos y si algo no estaba bien ¿qué podía significar?, ¿qué algo muy bueno estaba por suceder?

"Este reloj no nos sirve" El mayor le dio la espalda.

"¡Tengo una idea!, hay que ir a visitar al sombrerero, él siempre tiene un reloj consigo"

Sonrieron con malicia y sacudieron las colas, en pocos segundos ya no estaba, sus sonrisas también desaparecieron junto con todo ellos. Aparecieron en un lugar donde había una larga mesa con muchos asientos y bajilla para el té colocada sobre la mesa, justo en el momento en que el sombrerero cambiaba de silla.

"Buenos días" Saludaron.

"Buenas tardes" Corrigió el sombrero con paciencia, no estaba sobresaltado por la repentina aparición.

"¿Buenas tardes?" Los gatos se miraron buscando respuesta en el otro.

"Son tardes no días, ¿qué no saben la hora que es?" Los miró disgustado por haber interrumpió y presentarse de tan mala manera.

"No" Sonrieron satisfechos "Justo a ellos vinimos"

"Es la hora del té, pero ¿qué hacen aquí sin invitación?"

"Si no tienen invitación, solo necesitan una" Interrumpió la linda liebre de Marzo, mientras engullía otro pedazo de pastel "¿Quieren sentarse a tomar té?"

"No es necesaria" Rechazó con cortesía el mayor.

"No nos quedaremos por mucho tiempo, estamos esperando a algo..." Dijo el menor

"…O a alguien" Sonrieron con una amplia sonrisa los dos.

"¿A qué se refieren?" Los miró con agudeza el rubio con sombrero antes de sorber un poco de su té, fingiendo modesto interés.

"¿Alguien va a venir?" Preguntó la libre que en vez de echar azúcar a su té estaba echando té al azúcar.

"No lo sabemos, pero podríamos saberlo" Ambos dijeron a la vez.

"Déjense de tonterías, que los juegos son para otro momento si no van a sentarse pueden con gusto marcharse" Declaró el sombrero como última decisión dejando la taza con té para clavar su mirada imperturbable sobre la pareja.

"Alguien no ha bebido suficiente té el día de hoy" Ambos se burlaron "Nuestra intención no era molestarte, pero tú nos preguntaste" Con educación se sentaron en las sillas frente la mesa y tomaron algunos pastelillos que estaban al centro de esta.

"Solo supimos que algo va a pasar, nada más y suponemos que será pronto, me pregunto si será una visita, hace mucho tiempo que nadie visita este lugar" Kaoru tomó también una taza té y regreso a hablar "Recuerdo que la última persona fue una niña de cabellos rubios"

"Podrías preguntarle a la oruga" Ofreció el mayor que no tomaba la bebida café, pero si comía un bocadillo.

Agradecían la suerte que tuvieron al ser invitados... o más bien entrometidos al té, el hambre casi se come sus estómagos, los peces tuvieron fortuna de que encontraran algo más delicioso que esas criaturas, como los pasteles, pastelillos y reposterías, definitivamente sabían mejor que un pescado.

"¡Mpf...! Preferiría que ustedes me lo dijeran" Carraspeó la garganta el sombrerero queriendo evitar que los gatos miraran su sonrojo.

"Está tomando una siesta" Interrumpió el Lirón que hasta el momento estaba dormido y en un principio no vieron para después quedarse profundamente dormido de nuevo.

"Eso lo explica" Los dos gatos morados asintieron con aire diabólico en sus rostros "Podríamos preguntarle por ti cuando despierte"

"¡No se les ocurra...!" El reloj empezó a sonar cuando el rubio empujó la silla poniéndose de pie, las manecillas marcaban con puntualidad las tres.

"Ese reloj si funciona" Dijeron confundidos los mininos, ¿qué había de malo con el otro?

"Claro" Respondió el sombrerero con tono soberbio "Es muy importante para un caballero la puntualidad y por eso siempre se debe de cargar consigo un reloj en condiciones impecables"

"Había un lugar al que queríamos llegar, pero como los relojes ya no funcionan no sabemos si es tarde o temprano" Hablaron ambos menando la cola.

Casi terminaban con la merienda, un trozo de fresa dentro de su boca y todo listo para retirarse.

"Pero ¿ahora qué hacemos?" Preguntó Kaoru a su hermano.

"Podríamos averiguar más sobre lo que pasa"

Acordado, en eso ocuparían su tiempo por un rato.

"Ustedes dos" Interrumpió sus planes el sombrerero "Si llega alguna visita no se les ocurra jugar con ella" Les advirtió con motivos suficientes para tal acusación.

"¿Y por qué te haríamos caso?" Meneando la cola se disponían a retirarse.

"No se burlen..." Les arrojaba todo lo que encontraba sobre la mesa, tazas, la azucarera, la mermelada y los cubiertos, pero ellos ya se habían ido.

"No es usual que se los vea tan interesados" Dijo la Liebre sacando un cubierto de su boca, mientras también meneaba su té con un tenedor "Pero si deberías preguntarle a la oruga"

El sombrerero volvió a enrojecerse.

"Esperare aquí, no hay nada de malo con ser paciente, de todos modos todos pasan por este lugar cuando quieren conocer a la reina, todos siempre ven a la reina"

"¿No estás enterado?" La Liebre de Marzo miró al más alto sorprendió.

"¿De qué?"... Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente de sorpresa con lo que escuchó decir a la Liebre...

Tarareando una canción el menor de los gatos caminaba haciendo acrobacias por sobre unos arbusto bien cortados de un hermoso jardín muy bien cuidado, con flores de todo tipo, colores, olores y sabores, las rosas, margaritas, lirios, narcisos y de más, silvestres y salvajes, domésticas y cruzas, alguna muy extraña, entre otras, pero ninguna se permitía cortar, castigo para quien fuera el que cortara flores de aquel jardín.

Las flores son arrogantes y las más humildes son las feas, pero se les aprecia por su sencillez.

Pequeñas nubes de lluvia se formaban sobre el jardín, a la altura en que una persona cualquiera podía estirar la mano y tacarlas, sin contar a los niños por su estura baja. Lo que hacían en ese lugar, por supuesto se debía tratar de lo más _'normal'_. Cubriendo del sol a las flores, se extendían por el jardín como sombrillas sobre estas.

Saltando desde el arbusto para caer de pie sobre una de las nubes, el menor de los gemelos empezó a brincar de una en una para cruzar el jardín, al que tampoco se permitía entrar, aunque nadie dijo nada de no pasar sobre él, el mayor lo imitó no mucho tiempo después, saltando de nube en nube, que al después de pisarlas cambiaban de color a uno más oscuro, molestas por la insolencia y deseosas de lanzar sus rayos.

"Si no les gusta que las pisen no deberían de andar por el suelo" Dijo Kaoru soltando una risita.

"No creo que estén aquí por gusto. ¿Hueles eso?" Dijo Hikaru.

El menor olisqueó el aire un poco.

"Huele delicioso"

"Son las flores con sus aromas, a las nubes les debió gustar tanto su perfume que bajaron a conocerlo"

"Sigue siendo su culpa"

Nadie invita a nadie a los lugares donde no pertenecen, las nubes no deben de andar por los suelos como las personas no deben de andar por las nubes.

En medio del lugar rodeado por todas las flores, el árbol más grande del mundo crecía en su centro, como se podía decir que era el más grande, pues tampoco nadie decía que se trataba del más pequeño, era una pérdida de tiempo el hacerlo, pero solo pudieron admirar su imponente figura por poco tiempo, otra cosa captó su atención.

Ruidos horribles como graznidos interrumpían la tranquilidad del relajante sitio, chillidos, gritos y un barullo sin sentido, compases sin orden y un total escándalo, tan desordenado que a los gatos les dolió la cabeza, tuvieron que tapar sus orejas.

"¿Qué son estos gritos?" Gritó el mayor.

"¿Qué son estos gritos?" Preguntó el menor que no escuchó.

"¿Qué?" El mayor no escuchó al menor.

"¿Qué?" El menor tampoco escuchó.

Un grupo de gansos pasaba sobre sus cabezas produciendo todo ese alboroto.

"¡Escucharon!"

"¿Escuchar?"

"¡Sí! ¡Escucharon!"

"Escuchar ¿qué?"

Todo lo que decían era un desbarajuste que ni ellos mismo se entendían.

"¡La notica!"

"¿Qué noticia?"

"¡La Reina!"

"¿Qué con la Reina?"

"¡Hay una Nueva Reina!"

"Una nueva ¿qué?" Estaban sorprendidos

"¡Hay una Nueva Reina de corazones!"

"¡Corazones!" Todos exclamaron.

"¡Hay una Nueva Reina!, ¡hay una Nueva Reina!, ¡gran noticia!, ¿escucharon la noticia?" Todas gritaban y volaban.

Algunas noticias en ese lugar son fáciles de darse a conocer y enterarse, otras no tanto, las indiscreciones no son tan indiscretas y algo como eso de gran magnitud y con especial necesidad de silencio no tomaba tiempo en correrse por los aires de voz en voz y de oído a oído.

Kaoru y Hikaru se miraron mutuamente con las orejas levantadas y expresión sorprendida.

"Esto nunca había pasado antes" Hablaron al mismo tiempo "Es algo nuevo" Sus ojos brillaron "¡Es algo interesante y nuevo!" Esa debía ser la notica que había llegado a ellos antes, pero ¿qué había pasado con la antigua reina de corazones que decapitaba cuanto a su paso?

En menos de un segundo desaparecieron...

"Kaoru, ¿dónde te metiste?"

En ocasiones cuando se desvanecían podían terminar en lugares distintos, no a gran distancia solo un par de escasos metros.

"Estoy aquí" El menor apareció de pie sobre una mesa, en la que resbaló y cayó encima de lo que había sobre el mueble de madera "¿Qué es esto?" Tomó lo que estaba más cerca de su pata "¿Una lechuga?"

Aparecieron en la cocina, más certeramente Kaoru sobre la mesa con comida donde picaban los vegetales. Si creía que tuvo mala suerte se equivocaba por mucho, mirando al hermano mayor su rostro perdió color.

"Kaoru, me ayudarías por favor" Le pidió exhalando la menor cantidad de aire que el hablar le permitía.

Los afilados cuchillos de cocina tuvieron la fortuna de no mancharse con la sangre o la vida de ese gato asustado, que se crispaba del pánico al estar rodeado por todos ellos. Sobre otra mesa en su caso casi vacía, rodeado por las afiladas armas, estaba acostado sobre ésta intentando calmarse.

"Sonara descortés, pero te me a figuras a una diana" Decía el menor mientras los retiraba tomando uno por uno usando las patas y en otras veces la cola a rayas.

"¡¿Y qué te hace pensar algo como eso?!" Le decía evidentemente enfadado el gato sobre la mesa.

"Quizás el que luces esas rayos" Trataba de embozar una risa.

"¡Tú también!"

"Pero yo no estoy clavado con cuchillos en una mesa"

Hikaru bufó erizando la cola que sobresalía a un lado, pero no respondió, podían pasar horas discutiendo o podía hacer que se apresurara y sacarlo de ahí lo más pronto posible.

"¡El banquete estará listo!" Se escuchó desde afuera de las puertas de esa cocina "El rey y la reina han pedido pasteles y hay que cocinarles pasteles" Muy probablemente se trataba del cocinero que estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina "No podemos preparar otra cosa, las ordenes son claras y si no quieren ver rodar cabezas, ¡dense prisa!, ¡dense prisa a terminar!"

"¡Sí!" Dijeron un montón de voces al mismo tiempo "¿Pasteles de que haremos?" Preguntaron las voces.

"Sólo hagan pasteles" Les respondió la autoritaria voz del cocinero.

Los gatos pensaron en lo tonto de los cocineros _'Sólo hacer pasteles'_ Pronto acabarían con toda la cocina, mesas, vajillas, cubiertos, hoyas y todo lo que encontraran.

"Pero nadie podrá comer esos pasteles" Dijo Kaoru aún ocupado en su labor de sacar a su hermano de esa apremiante situación en la que había caído _'literalmente'_

"Tú preocúpate porque no nos conviertan en uno"

Quitando el último cuchillo salieron huyendo por la puerta trasera.

"¿Ahora a dónde vamos?" Preguntó el mayor.

"A la recamara de la Reina" Indicó el menor.

Caminaron al lugar donde querían llegar a través de un largo pasillo que finalizaba en una división de tres caminos, los tres pasillos lucían iguales con pinturas colgadas en las paredes y armaduras de caballero con hachas y lanzas adornando.

"Por aquí" Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El menor señalando a la derecha y el mayor señalando a la izquierda. Se miraron y sonrieron mostrando los colmillos, escogieron el camino de en medio. El suelo de ese pasillo eran cuadrados a blanco y negro como un tablero de ajedrez, juguetonamente los gatos saltaban de cuadro en cuadro solo pisando el color que escogieron.

El sitio no tenía ventanas, pero lucia cuadros con paisajes, entre otros, uno con relojes derritiéndose llamó su atención.

"Es algo indicado, pues estamos dentro del edificio del reloj" Dijo el mayor mientras veía el cuadro.

"¿Recuerdas que las manecillas se habían detenido?" El mayor asintió "Estás aún se mueven" Señaló a los relojes de la pintura.

"Se están derritiendo y persisten en seguir moviéndose" En poco tiempo la imagen los aburrió.

En dos enormes puertas terminaba el corredor, de esplendido adorno con joyas incrustadas en el marco, un ostento inútil, pues las puertas no necesitaban lucir, estás están hechas para ser abiertas y cerradas, no dejar pasar, guardar cosas detrás de ellas y protegerlas, no para ser ellas mismas las que son robadas. Se miraron pensando en aquello y encogieron los hombros, era tonto fijarse en detalles, además no estaban ahí para robar algo.

Cada uno empujó una puerta, era la única forma de abrirlas, crujieron y rechinaron con la verdadera antigüedad que tenían.

Lo primero que vieron fue a ellos abriendo las puertas del fondo de ese salón, se miraban a sí mismos viéndose, con expresiones sorprendidas y divertidas, ya habían explorado el edificio del reloj antes, pero no conocían esa habitación.

Hikaru movió la cola, de igual forma la copia idéntica que estaba frente a él y no a su lado. No había gran cosa dentro de ese salón color blanco opaco, unas cuantas sillas y mesas repartidas dentro de éste, muy parecido a un salón de baile, pero sin suelos de madera.

Los dos dejaron la desconfianza y caminaron hacia el frente aventurándose a averiguar de qué se trataba, lo mismo hicieron a lo que podría referirse como reflejos, porque lo que sucedía era que ambos entraron a la habitación de los espejos.

"¿Estamos dónde creo que estamos?" Preguntó el menor.

"Pues no sé dónde crees que estamos para saber si es correcto lo que crees de dónde estamos"

Llegaron hasta el centro quedando de pie frente a su reflejo, ahora no eran dos, eran cuatro imágenes iguales de una persona.

"Mira lo que hago" Llamó el mayor al menor.

Acercándose más extendiendo la pata, el reflejo le imitaba en todo lo que hacía, incluso en lo que hizo después, tocándolo en un principio por curiosidad notó que no era frío como lo sería una imagen en un espejo, también notó la mirada insegura de su hermano al estarlo haciendo, con juguetona sonrisa se acercó al reflejo dándole un beso casto en la mejilla que también le dio el otro.

"¡Hikaru!" Se quejó el menor enrojecido de celos "No puedes hacer eso, ¡eres solo mío!" En cuanto lo dijo cerró la boca enrojeciéndose más de la vergüenza.

"También te doy uno" Imitó lo que hizo, pero con su hermano.

"No..." No encontraba forma de cómo decirlo el menor.

"Quieres uno en los labios" Se le adelanto.

Haciendo lo que le pedía, besó con ternura los dulces labios que no se negaron a ser acariciados...

"¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!" Las puertas del salón se abrieron con brusquedad.

Era la Duquesa quien iba entrando.

"Nosotros también te pregustamos lo mismo" Con expresiones serias hablaron ambos gatos.

"Fui yo quien pregunto primero" La Duquesa exigía una respuesta.

Desde el momento en que entro los espejos habían empezado a romperse, los pedazos de cristal estaban casi cayendo sobre sus cabezas.

"Pero preguntaste _aquí_ y ya no hay aquí" Había destruido el lugar "Así que no podemos responder eso" El cuarto de los espejos estaba totalmente destrozado, no quedaba rastro intacto o pedazo de cristal que no estuviera en el suelo.

"Entonces nueva pregunta, ¿qué hacen en el nuevo aquí?"

"No puedes preguntar algo nuevo sin que te hayamos contestado lo anterior, ¿cómo quieres saber algo nuevo si no sabes lo otro?" Jugaban los gatos con la mente de la Duquesa porque realmente no querían responder aunque fuese posible el contestar.

"Eso ya no importa, no es de mi interés, solo vine a buscarlos porque la Nueva Reina me ha dado un mandato, deberán buscar al nuevo invitado, que debe estar perdido por ahí y pedirle que vaya con la Reina la que desea verla"

"¿Dónde la tenemos que buscar?" Preguntaron los dos a la vez.

"Tienen que ir a mi casa y luego la seguirán" Ellos asintieron, después de todos era una orden directo de la Reina.

La curiosidad ganó sobre ellos.

"¿Es cierto que hay una Nueva Reina?" Preguntaron antes de marcharse.

"Sus cabezas hubieran rodado ya con la anterior reina por ser tan curiosos y como aún siguen en una pieza, eso responde mejor que yo" Les dijo la Duquesa.

"¿Quién es esta Nueva Reina?" Seguían husmeando.

"No lo sé, pero ella también me ha invitado al croquet"

"¿Cuándo llegó?"

"No lo sé, tal vez este mismo día, quizás antes o quizás después"

"Claro, llegó en algún momento" Los gatos suspiraron. Alguien loco peguntándole cosas a alguien también loco, no las convertía en cuerdas "Antes de ir con la invitada iremos con la Reina"

"No hay tiempo" Interrumpió la Duquesa, sacando un reloj de sus ropas "Este reloj está atrasado, ya se ha hecho tarde por lo que están retrasados"

Si ella dice que es tarde es tarde, aunque no haya nadie que mande sobre el tiempo en ese lugar, razón por la cual estaba atrasado el reloj.

"Pero los relojes no servían" Protestaron.

"La Nueva Reina llegó y regresaron a funcionar" Quizás por eso se habían detenido.

"Pero..."

"No hay tiempo, el conejo se enojara si ignoran el tiempo"

"¿El conejo?, ¿ese lacayo de la reina que nada tiene que ver con nosotros?" Seguían hablando a la vez.

"El mismo, ahora márchense" Ordenó.

"¡Cómo diga doña mandona!" Ambos desparecieron.

Llegaron dentro de la casa en la habitación con el caldero con sopa de pimienta y la cocinera meneando la sopa.

"Podemos jugar con ella un poco" Mencionó Hikaru acostado en un sillón.

"El sombrerero nos dijo que no lo hiciéramos"

"Pero el sombrerero no está aquí para saberlo"

La Duquesa no tardó en llegar cargando a un muñeco.

"Yo me voy" Se escondió uno de los gatos...

Recordaban la última vez que una niña rubia se aparición por el lugar y entro a la misma casa, caminó por los mismos lugares, conoció a las mismas personas, hizo lo mismo, la diferencia era que no se trataba de la misma persona.

Y algo más, algo que la pequeña niña no pudo hacer, la nueva niña igual de interesante que la primera o más, supo que los dos eran gemelos.

"¿Cómo lo supo?"

Con interés la observaron durante todo su trayecto hasta que llegó y se fue con el sombrerero.

"Entonces ¿qué les pareció?" Preguntó el sombrerero sorbiendo de su taza de té, sin molestarse a mirarlos, pero sabiendo que estaban sentados a la mesa.

"Es extraña" Contestaron los dos sin sonrisas en el rostro.

"¿Es extraña?" Preguntó el sombrerero arqueando ceja "¿Acaso somos los más indicados para decir eso?" Tomó de nuevo de la bebida dentro de la taza "¿Quieren tomar una siesta?" Preguntó algo fuera de lugar.

"No lo somos" Lo admitieron e ignoraron lo último que pregunto, aunque... "¿Para qué quieres que durmamos?"

El sombrerero sonreía.

"¿Quieren azúcar en su té?" Les preguntó.

Los gatos no estaban tomando té.

"No gracias" Rechazaron cortésmente.

El Lirón que despertó preguntó.

"¿Seguros que no quieren tomar una siesta?"

"Seguros, no queremos despertar de este sueño" Respondieron los gatos y el Lirón volvió a quedar dormido.

"Y tú sombrerero ¿quieres dormir?" Pregunto Kaoru.

"No, aún no, aún tenemos que ayudar a la invitada, el jurado no será muy amable con ella" Dejó la taza de té y sacó su reloj de bolcillo "¡Deprisa el juicio casi termina!"

"¿Necesitan de mi ayuda?" Preguntó la Libre de Marzo.

"No es necesaria tú quédate a comer dulces" El sombrerero acomodó su sombrero y se puso de pies "Los juicios de la Reina son tan aburridos, ninguno del jurado hace otra cosa que escribir poemas, lo que hago por nuestra invitada, yendo a aburrirme en aquel sitio, por cierto ¿quién es el acusado?"

"La Duquesa" Respondieron los gemelos.

"Lo suponía"

Las trompetas sonaron por todo el país.

"Casi termina"…

Con entrada espectacular, ostentosa e inoportuna el sombrerero entró al salón, prestando sus humildes servicios a la invitada. La Nueva Reina quitó su máscara.

Con las colas moradas a rayas, entrelazadas y formando algo así como la figura de un corazón, veían a la querida invitada esperando el fin de la función.

"¿Crees que ella sea parte de nuestro sueño y que cuando despertemos desaparezca?" Preguntó el mayor.

"¿O qué cuando ella despierte nosotros seamos parte de su sueño y desaparezcamos?" Preguntó el menor.

...

"Hikaru" Lo llamó su hermano "¿Qué haces?" Le preguntó al ver muchas cosas regadas sobre el lugar, entre ellas muchos cuentos infantiles desparramados sobre la pequeña mesa en donde estaba descansando un codo del aludido sentado en una silla.

Había algunas cuantas cajas amontonadas por ahí y por allá dentro de esa habitación y la mayoría estaban cubiertas por polvo.

"No te escuché entrar" Dijo Hikaru levantando la vista del libro que leía aún abierto sobre su mano "Estaba soñando despierto, no me fijé en el tiempo"

"Y ¿qué es eso?" Preguntó por el libro que había estado leyendo el mayor.

"¿Lo recuerdas?, cuanto nos encantaba esta historia" Sostuvo en alto la portada para que su hermano la viera "Es el cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, el gato Cheshire es mi personaje favorito"

"Si lo recuerdo, también es mi personaje favorito, por alguna razón su sonrisa me recuerda a ti" Sonrió Kaoru.

Al parecer el mayor pensaba en lo mismo que el menor por la forma en que lo veía.

"No seas tonto, ¿me estás diciendo que tengo sonrisa de gato?"

"Quien sabe, para mi si lo pareces"

"También estás hablando de ti mismo, o se te olvida que somos gemelos"

"Quizás" El menor sonreía con malicia "Bueno..." Se encogió de hombros "Por lo menos ya encontramos un tema del cual disfrazarnos" Señaló al libro.

"Es una buena idea"

Fin


End file.
